


I Dream a Bat

by DontAskWhy



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 24 Hours of No Sleep, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Bottom Bruce, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Ocean Sex, Office Sex, Omega Bruce, Omega Bruce Wayne, Porn, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Yaoi, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: "It all started when my identity was revealed. Everyone's been acting... distracted."A spaceship full of unmated Alphas with one unmated and gorgeous Omega, it's only healthy and natural that things are bound to get spicy in people's heads. Maybe one time in reality, too?
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen/Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne/Everyone, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, J'onn J'onzz/Bruce Wayne, Michael Carter/Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 130
Kudos: 570





	1. Watchtower

It was an accident that Batman's identity was revealed. A fire started in the reactor core of the newly formed Watchtower, loose wiring and open metal electricity tends to have that affect. Especially with workers cutting corners to get max profit. He'll speak with Queen's choice of personal later, but for now_

Kal quickly blew frost on the flames before they could send the ship into a firey blaze. But Batman was the first one to respond to the emergency, and he was trying to put out the fire eating away at his cowl. Clark, not wanting to freeze Batman's head off, tore off his cowl, ignoring the electric shocks from the boobytraped Kevlar and the man's demands to stop. Everyone in the Watchtower, Diana, Hal, Arthur, J'onn, Barry, Oliver, and Mike, came into the core's room in the right moment when Clark ripped off the mask.

Every single one of them gasped at the sight. For years everyone thought Batman was castless, making a lot of goons think he was some sort of ghost or demon, which is perfect for Batman's case. But now, they all saw and smelt not only that _the_ Batman was an Omega, but the flirty, flamboyant, billionaire, Bruce effin Wayne, Omega. Bruce growled at their gawking, "What are you all looking at? Get back to work!"


	2. Diana Prince

"The new safety codes are up to date and are no longer being handled by bogey companies with crooked workers." Batman concluded, giving Oliver the evil eye.

"They seemed like good people at the time." Queen defended.

"From now on, triple background checks, and no one's to use Green Arrow for said checks."

"Hey!"

"Wait, what about the giant bat in the room?" Hal questioned with one eyebrow raised.

The pointed out giant bat sighs, "Yes, I am Bruce Wayne. Happy?"

"No!"

"Dismissed." He barked. Everyone left with grumbles and soft whispers but Diana stayed seated, boring holes into the table until a shadow with pointy ears covered her, "I trust my identity won't interfere with our working together, Wonder Woman."

She looks to the side with thought, "Bruce-"

"We're in costume, Wonder-"

"Bruce." She silenced his objection. "We've been working together for a while now, and during this whole time I've looked at you as a friend. But now that I've seen you_ smelt you_ it's different… when I could smell nothing of you before and see only your chin you weren't exactly real to me."

"That was the idea."

"But that shouldn't be the case with your friends! And well…" she stands up, and the signs are now visible to her, his height is just a hair shorter than her's and under all the armor is the muscle formed but still petite body, "You know I am a warrior of truth. I must speak what's on my mind. And well, now that I've seen you, you mean something to me. You seem real. You seem… there." She got up close to the Omega, he stands his ground like the Bat always does, "And so… amazingly handsome." She stretched out her hand and caressed that armored cheek. "And the way you handle yourself in battle. You are practically the perfect Amazon warrior."

"Minus me being a man, forthright. Like your poor brother." He turned away almost disgusted, about to leave.

But the Amazon Princess grabbed his hand, "With a man like you, I know together we can convince my mother to finally see men as equals, and allow you and others on the island. Come! We shall convince her now!" Taking the Omega by the waist, she lifted them into the air and flew out to space and right over Themyscira. 

They landed gracefully on the sands, Batman in slight awe and herself in pleasant shock to see her brother waiting for her. Her mother, the Queen, strides up to them, "Diana, the gods showed me a vision of you and your new mate. I can now see how wrong I was for viewing men with such hate and despair. We will allow these two, and others, onto our shores. And you are no longer banished." She finished.

Diana hugged her mother and her brother, then took Bruce by the hand and led him to her old chambers in the main marble Roman structured house. In her overly large room, the scented candles were lit, the giant open wall viewed the whole grace and beauty of the island, and her bed was centered with red royal sheets that were covered in red rose buds. "Diana, this is-"

"Everything I want you to feel. Incredible." She smiled, promisingly.

As she removed his cowl gently, she could now see the faint blush invading his cheeks. Leading them to the bed with more seductive slowness, she turns them around so the back of Bruce's legs hit the foot of the bed. Taking one of her delicate hands, she tenderly pushes the symbol of the bat down and he lays on the cloud like blankets. His blush becomes more of a glow, "I'm… not used to this kind of treatment, Diana."

She leans down and hums in his ear, "I'll be sure to treat you like this everytime, then." Her digits snake around the front of his belt, snapping and sliding it off from under him. Next, she slithered her fingers under the armor shirt, moving her hands up to expose the firm six pack. The Alpha bit her lower lip in delight as the Omega sat up enough to begin pulling down her sleeveless shirt, the two ladies underneath popping out of their shell. His hand moved to fondle her bountiful chest with his thumbs rubbing small circles on her nipples. She moaned at the contact, grinding her hips against his, feeling that growing bulge under the spandex. She composed herself enough to grab the rim of his pants, "You're supposed to feel good too, Bruce." She breathed out. Digging her hand into his breeches to graze his long length. He hisses at the contact. Reaching even lower to gently grab the round sacks hanging low, giving them a firm but soft squeeze.

His back curves upward, just a little, and gasps out for air, "These_ clothes_"

"_Are in the way." They release each other's flesh and make quick work of the fabrics on their bodies. Diana grabs Bruce's shirt and tears it in half, yanking it off his chest. The Omega pulls at her chest plate on her stomach and shreds it off in a barbaric way to make the Alpha even more wet. The same is done with the bottoms and Batman's cape like they were nothing more than button ups, but, "Let's leave the gloves and boots on." She suggests.

He growls in pleasure, watching the Alpha Amazon position herself over his 'at full attention' member. Lowering herself onto it, she groans happily at her tight hole being filled to the brim while he seethes at the pressure around his shaft. "God!" He gasps, grabbing her smooth ass and pulling her more onto him.

She inhaled sharply as his tool hit her sensitive spot, "Gods!" She hoared, letting her hands claw at her own skelp. She heaved and leaned herself on his chest more, gazing into the usually stoic face that is now consumed by one of pleasure. "Omega." She moaned with hazy bliss.

"Alpha." He answered in kind. They began rocking each other, in the same momentum. The slow steady pace becoming faster and more fierce. She growled like an animal enjoying her kill, going down to feast on fair lips opening for her and her alone. Tongues battling at war, hands caressing all the plump parts of their bodies as the bed was bouncing to keep up with them. "Alpha! Alpha! Alpha!"

"Omega! Omega! Omega!" She echoed his cries. That mind blowing spot being hit again and again, and her muscles down there tightening further, allowing him to scream to the heavens his absolute joy.

"Alpha! Diana! Diana!

 **Diana!** "

"Huh! Wha!" She jumps in her seat, gazing with surprise at Batman towering over her like a disappointed parent.

"Have you listened to a word I said!"

"I… I apologize, Batman, I was in my head."

Bruce sighs angrily, "Just- file your report on the fire. I expect everyone's by o-eight hundred hours."

"Of course." Diana gets up and heads for the door. Glancing back at Batman for a second, who's writing something down on a slip of paper on the JL table standing up, thus bending over the sturdy metal with a slight lean of his hips to the side; she shakes her head and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need sleep but I somehow denie myself that luxury <:(


	3. Hal Jordan

'Here comes the same stupid song and dance.' The Alpha thought with grumpiness.

He watched as Batman stomped straight up to him, "Once again, you charged right into the jaws of a twenty story high ball of flesh and teeth!"

"At least I did something! Unlike all of you slackers!"

"And again, you had to cut yourself out of its damn stomach!"

"Better than doing nothing!"

"It's called planning, you nitwit! This is your problem! You never think things ahead! It's a wonder you're still alive!"

"Shut up." Hal calmly said.

"Excuse me?" Bruce demanded with a furiously wild look in his eyes.

Suddenly, Jordan wrapped an arm around Wayne's back, pulled him into his chest, and smashed their lips together. Batman at first, tried pushing away, but soon moaned at the contact. After breaking away from each other, Bruce was breathless while Hal smirked. Then his ring lit up, _"Jordan! We need you on the home planet! We're under attack by the Yellow Lantern Corps!"_

"Ha, child's play." Creating a green orb around themselves, he began to lift them up and into the stars. Having his green sheild consume them both as Batman held on tight to Hal. They reach the planet in no time, once there, the entire army of Yellow Lanterns are battling the Greens, and winning.

The Yellows look up, and Sinestro shouted with fury, "There he is! Get him!" A flow of faded gold rocking toward him.

Batman becomes panicked, tightening his hold, "Hal, you can't! There's too many of them!"

"You worry too much, Spooky." With that, Jordan constructs a planet size armory of weapons above them. Sinestro freezes with fear, all the Yellow Lanterns do. "Ironic, isn't it?" The green Alpha smired, then unleashes Hell's fires upon them, sending them all to the ground. The dust settles and the Yellow Lantern Corps are put under arrest. The Green Lanterns cheer Hal's name as he and Batman float to his private quarters.

Behind the closed door Batman scuffles his feat, "I… I was wrong Hal. I've been wrong about you the whole time. What can I do to make it up to you?" Batman pleads with a look of cute self shame.

Hal scoffs to himself, "Usually, this is the part where I say 'put on a jester costume and dance for the world to see.' Buuut this time…" the Alpha stalks up to the Omega, placing his hands on the ebony cowl, "Now that I know your face…" with gentleness, he removes the cloth and stares at the slightly confused but also promiscuous Bruce Wayne, "I can't bare to do that to a cutie like you." He went in and butterflied-kissed the shorter one's lips, the Omega moans and wraps his arms around the Alpha's neck. Hal growls, grabbing the Bat's firm ass to lift him up so he may carry him to the bed. Laying them down, he begins his exploration of Bruce's check, neck, and after ripping his armor like it was nothing, his chest and pectorals.

The one below gasps out, chest heaving up and down, "Hal…"

"Don't worry, Spooky Brucie, I'll take good care of you." White gloved fingers went behind Bruce and into Bat-knickers, sneaking straight into tense cheeks. Bruce gave out a small cry, grasping Hal and pulling the Alpha so they're chest to chest. Those digits dug deeper pulling out more noises from the Dark Knight, then he hits that soft spot. Bruce retches back, wailing out like he was stabbed by Cupid's special arrow.

He scissored the man without mercy, and another finger every twenty seconds, until his whole hand was in, "Hal!"

"I got ya." Hal depants himself and Bruce, using his ring to grab and position the Bat on his hands and knees while GL kneeled behind him. His length ready and dripping, he slides his cock in with ease from the wetness of the Omega cunt.

"Ah!" Bruce made such a sexy groan.

"Easy, baby. Easy." Hal slapped the rich rear with a smirk. "You haven't had the best part yet." He jabbed his hips forward, slamming into Bruce's prostate.

The man being impaled stumbles over himself, "AH! Alpha!"

"Damn straight, sexy!" And continues his onslaught into that place, making Bruce a flailing mess before him.

"Alpha!"

"Omega!" He moaned with bliss, giving Batman another slap on the ass.

"Hal!"

"Bruce!"

_"Hal!"_

_"Bruce!"_

**"Hal!"**

"What!?" Jordan wakes from the rumble of cement and alien guts.

Batman sighs in relief, "Holy heaven… Hal, you were as still as the dead! I had to give you mouth to mouth! I told you a thousand times not to go charging into things!"

"You gave me mouth to mouth and I missed it?! AGH!" The Alpha screams, flopping back down and trying to go back to sleep in entrails. But the Omega grabs the man by the hair and hauls him to his feet, "Ow! OW!"

"Honestly, you're worse than a child, sometimes." Releasing the mat of brown grass.

"At least I act human! Why don't you when you're doing your whole 'I am the night' shtick!?" Hal's voice goes deep and puts two fingers up next to his head to convey pointy ears. "You certainly act it as you know who!"

"We're on duty, you idiot!"

"Even at the Watchtower!" 

Hal's chest was poked with force, "That's not the problem here. You are. And if you won't focus on the mission at hand, I'll have your ass kicked off the team." He spoke with the devil's voice.

The Bat growls and turns with a whip of his cape to storm off. Jordan perks his lips as he whispers for himself, "I guess I'll just have to crash one of the famous Wayne parties then." He ends with a smirk.


	4. J'onn J'onzz

Martian Manhunter sat at the monitors, glancing to the side every so often to see Batman doing the same. "Hurricane over the Pacific, keep an eye on it."

"Of course." J'onn clicked a few keys, "Looks like a forest fire's started in the west of North America."

"Informing Superman."

"Good." The alien looked on, peeking at Bruce again.

_"Yo! Manhunter! Bats! I need help with Grodd! He's got the Secret Society with hi- Oaf!" ___

_"Sending Green Lantern and Wonder Woman your way."_

_"Thanks- ack!"_

Batman sits back and rubs the back of his neck while stretching out his back. J'onn takes note of this, "Slept wrong?"

"Or too many upper-cuts to the shoulder." Rotating his head, painfully.

"Perhaps I could help?" The Bat shrugs, allowing J'onn to get up and walk behind him.

The Martian placed his hands on Batman's shoulders and started pressing hard into them. The Bat hisses at the pressure, but soon, the pain turns into comfort as the alien Alpha uses the heels of his palms to rub out the knot. "You're- ohhh… pretty good."

"I've been studying the human body and psychology to better fit in on Earth."

"Maybe you can share some tips, sometime."

J'onzz cocks his head at the comment, "I think you're one of the great testaments to all the good humans can become."

"Yeah, getting all Earth's greatest heroes to simultaneously hate my guts is the perfect example of a proper human".

J'onn stops completely, grabs the back of Bruce's chair and spins him around, "No one on this station hates you Batman. Yes, they get stressed by your behavior toward them. But in the end, they know you're doing it to keep them alive. And don't give me those thoughts about you being a human amongst titans, your contribution to this team is vital, without you we'd be too relaxed in our powers and made open to attack." His green head getting closer to the cowl covered one, "Your quick thinking getting us out of jabs, finding the enemies weak points, and most of all your courageous will power." He kisses Bruce's mouth, as sweetly and adoringly as possible. "You can't imagine what you've meant to me: a good friend that listens and cares. And that you know loss like I do. What you mean to me now, as something more…" pressing their lips together again, elongating his tongue to dance around the Omega's mouth. Bruce moans and coils his arms around the green neck. J'onn pulls away to gaze deep into bright lenses, "No more bad thoughts about yourself, understand." He more demands than asks as he pulls the cowl back to reveal crystal lake eyes.

The Omega nods, "Okay." J'onn and Bruce osculate further into one another.

"J'onn, J'onn, it's time to come home." A voice in his head told him.

The Alpha wrapped an arm around Bruce's torso and walked them to the teleporters where they were consumed by light. When J'onn opened his eyes again, they were standing in his own home on Mars, undisturbed and flourishing. Batman broke away from him to trot over to the balcony, smiling at his four boys playing with J'onzz's two girls in the gardens, "It's beautiful."

"Yes, beautiful." He watches Bruce and their kids with keen eyes. Wayne turns around to beam at the Martian. The green man holds out his hand, Bruce graces over to take it, and is pulled into a loving embrace. They graze each other's lips again as J'onn floats them to the bedroom. Locking the door behind, the alien Alpha lays the human Omega on the bed. Transforming himself into the Martian completely. His fingers become protracted wiggling snakes as they slither around Bruce's body. 

Each one going under his armor, slowly peeling them off the resilient but tight muscles. Two snake heads without teeth latched onto Bruce nipples and began sucking hard on the soft chest, "J'onn." The Omega moaned.

"Bruce." J'onzz whispered the name back. One of his fingers morphing into a long rod as it came to the lower entrance. It slides in steadily, pulling a long whine from the one laying down. Then, the rod begins ballooning and exploring. Bruce gasps out as the thing inside toyed with his hole. Then another snake comes through his neck shirt opening, becoming a thin shapeless rounded tip, it enters Bruce's mouth and keeps going down into his throat. Wayne gags just a little, but two others become human fingers and caress his neck delicately, "Relax. Relax." Feeling up his neck and chest, Bruce calms his body and the tentacle is able to go further down inside while the one in the other end of his orifice gets bigger and longer, trying to enter his stomach by the feel of it. Along with the fondling of his manly Omega breasts and the rest of his body, Bruce was in utter bliss.

Then suddenly, he arches his back and lets at a loud wail around the tentacle down his lungs, "J'onn!" Bruce begged. The Manhunter smirked, rolling the large rod against that spot again, "Ah!" The Martian Alpha attacked that prostate again and again, making Bruce squirm. The moment stops, and the extension is removed out of Bruce's rear, a small sob escapes him at the loss. But soon, J'onn positions himself between the Omega's legs. That long length pushes inside him, straining a moan from his occupied throat. The Alpha makes sure, as he slides back out, to ram the Omega's sweet spot, drawing out more pleasant sounds from Bruce. The moans are shorter and come after another as the Alpha digs into his Omega. " **So good! So good!**

Thank you, J'onn."

Manhunter snaps out of his daydream, taking his hands off Batman's shoulders, almost hastily. Bruce rotates his shoulder blades with a merry moan. "Of course." The Martian welcomes him, going back to his seat to stare at the monitors again.

_"Big green!- AAAHHHHhhhh"_

_"Spooky! We need more people!- Flash! Hey ugly monkey! Fight someone your own size!"_

"Sending Aquaman."

_"Bout time! Aah! Stop it!"_ small explosions can be heard off mic. 

J'onn turns to Bruce, "Do you have any plans after this?"

"Picking up Damian from school, then going out on patrol with him."

"Ah… would you like help? I hear Two Face and Penguin are working together."

"..."

"Just as to make sure none of the perpetrators escape." J'onzz bargened.

Batman sighs, "I've heard around that they'll be hiring Mr. Freeze and Deathstroke for God knows what reason_ I suppose." The Alpha smiled, and they went back to watching the screens.


	5. Barry Allen

Flash zipped back and forth around the cave, "Holy! That's a T-Rex! Is it real? Can I ride it?"

"Yes and no. And the most important question: how and why the Hell are you in my cave?" The Omega growled as he continued working on breaking down Scarecrow's latest toxin.

"I got to Wayne manor and your butler let me in."

"He what!?"

"They know your identity, sir. It's only good manners to invite them over." Alfred came down with a tray of tea for two.

"As for why, I just wanted to see the famous and mysterious Batcave, of course!" Barry jumped for joy, "Sorry! I'll call next time, but I was just so excited! I mean- wow! This place is so cool! Can we have our League meetings here instead?"

"No."

"Can I visit as often as I-"

"No!"

"C-"

"NO!"

"Awwwwww." Zooming to Batman's side, he gets curious about what Batman is writing down, "Hey, that looks like Bane's toxin. I thought you said you were working on the fear one?"

Batman blinked, "You actually read my reports?"

"Well, mostly the ones that have to do with components and such. They're highly detailed and pretty cool, all things considered."

Bruce looked at his project, "Bane and Scarecrow are working together, they've combined their toxins to make fearless Bane soldiers."

"Oooh, sounds rough."

"That's not the worst part: their eyes bleed out and their bodies become consumed by intense pain afterwards."

"Dang."

"Mmm." Looking further into his scope.

The young Alpha rubs the back of his neck, "So, um, I do have another motive for coming here. The League's throwing a party tonight-"

"I've heard."

"You coming?"

"No, I've got a lot of work to do."

Flash groans, dropping in the seat next to the Omega, "You know you're a part of our team, right?"

"I do."

"That includes all the fun stuff too! Seriously, Bats, when was the last thing you did that was fun?"

"That doesn't matter-"

"When?"

"Flash-"

"When!? It's not a rhetorical question!"

"..."

"You can't even think of one moment, can you?"

"... I think I was six-"

"Agh!"

Suddenly, Bruce found himself at the JL party where everyone was dancing and eating, "Barry." The Omega growled.

"Come on, B-Man! Live a little!" Barry suddenly grabbed the Bat by his hips with one hand, and tangled their fingers together with the other. Already dipping Batman in the center of the room. "Enjoy yourself." The Alpha wiggled his eyebrows. The Bat tsked but still allowed Wally to whisk him off his feet on the dance floor. They tapped and spun around for quite some time, so much so that already all the guests left until it was just them slow dancing to an old timey toon. "You into all the old timers stuff, ain't ya?" The Alpha asked as he twirled the now cowlless Dark Knight.

"It's better than all this techno havenots and pointless whatnots." The Omega answered.

"I thought Bruce Wayne is like twenty eight or something? Or did you grow up old?"

"I grew up when I was ten." Bruce answered sadly, stopping the rhythm of their hips.

"Sorry." Allen cusses himself out in his head.

"No, it's just… I've never really acted my own age in a long time, I never really…" Batman let the sentence hang.

Suddenly, Flash was by his ear and his hand was going down black pants, "I think I can show you how." He whispered in a loving way before his fingers began vibrating at an inhuman rate just over his Omega opening.

Bruce gasped and clung to the speedster, "B-Barry!" Not only was he vibrating, he was also rubbing back and forth, "Oh God." He meowed, breathing heavily and wanting more of that sensation.

"Just relax, Bats, I've got ya covered." Just when it was becoming unbearable, the Flash jolted those magic digits straight up inside him.

"Ah!" Bruce's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his knees were about to buckle. In a 'flash' they were instantly on the floor with Barry dinging even more fingers deeper inside the Knight.

"Let loose for me, baby." The Alpha said before consuming Batman's mouth with his own.

The Omega moaned and rocked along the pleasurable hand with bliss. But then cried out in disappointment when they were removed.

The Alpha shushed the Omega sweetly, "Don't worry, gorgeous, the best is coming up." Flash's pants were off in a millisecond and his large member became a living vibrator as well. With one swift motion, he jammed himself inside Bruce, making the Omega scream with ecstasy.

The Alpha rocked slow and steady at first before ramming into the Omega with the incredible speed force. "Alpha!" Bruce hollered to the Heavens.

"Omega!" Allen yelled back.

**"Alpha! I'm- I'm-**

I'm not going, Barry."

The Flash wasn't fast enough to save himself from toppling over from the wake up call, landing on his rear with a, "Ow! Oh, come on!"

"Allen, no. I've got too much work to do as is!" And went back to it.

The Alpha pouted, then thought about it, then smirked while speeding next to Batman overlooking his papers, "And what if I help with said work?"

Wayne looked at him with reflection, "Barry, there's a lot to do here, even for you. You'll miss the party."

"Eh, this is pretty fun, too." Allen simply shrugs with a grin, continuing to review the samples Bats has taken. Bruce blinks up at the speedster, but gets on with work as well.


	6. Oliver Queen

"Mr. Wayne! What an excellent surprise!" Queen warmly goes up to Brucie Wayne to shake the Omega's hand.

"Ollie! So good to see you again! So, um, what are we meeting for, exactly?" Bruce chuckles, both of the head business owner's people accompanying them groan at the question.

The Alpha couldn't help but stare at him as if he were a two way mirror, "The collaboration of the alien craft exploration."

"Oh, yeah! That E.T. stuff! Well, we should all talk about that in my office then!" Wayne gestures to his door where everyone goes through.

Oliver however sticks close to the Gothamite, "I can't believe I took your crap for so long." He whispered.

"And you're going to keep taking it or I'll sic my kids on your 'Arrow Cave' again." Batman hissed through smiling teeth.

"That was you!? You had me terrified to even set foot in- Look, all I'm saying is_ well_ good God is this complicated."

"Not if you play the part, Queen." Then Bruce suddenly laughed and _playfully_ slapped Oliver. Speaking loud enough for the other board members to hear, "Oh, Ollie! You're such a flirt!"

Wayne's workers, three Alphas and a beta, all glared at Queen as Bruce went to sit beside his people, "If you're finished, we should begin." One Alpha practically puffed out. Queen nods dramatically then goes over to sit right next to Bruce.

Their hand picked ones eventually forgot the two were there and began arguing amongst themselves, leaving both vigilantes to have a soft but heated argument of their own, "We've known each other for years."

"Not counting when we were kids."

"You think you know a guy."

"You never told me you were Green Arrow."

"You already knew!"

"But you didn't know that I knew."

"What I do know is that I was always honest with myself around you."

"Which is dangerous considering our other line of work, combine that with the beard. How in the world did you manage to keep your secret this long?"

"You're missing the point!"

"Which is?" Bruce folded his hands.

"That you've been keeping whatever horror secrets about yourself from me, you're used-to-be best friend."

"I keep my demons close."

"But you need someone to confide in."

"I have someone."

"And what about me?"

"What about you?"

"It's just… after I got back from my 'survival island season,' I thought we could get back to what we used to have."

"I don't know about that."

"Maybe even… something more…"

Bruce stiffens at the invading hand going down his pants, "What do you think you're-"

"Just… feeling this out."

One of Bruce's hands flashes under the table to put his death grip on one the tarnished red oak as he felt two fingers slide into him. "Oliver."

"If you don't make a sound, they'll never know."

The Bat's breathing labored as the digits began their rhythmic sliding. In and out, in and out. The Dark Knight made an inaudible gasp as Oliver touched a sweet spot inside him. "Ol- Ol- Oliver."

"You want me to stop? Just say the word."

The hand Bruce was hiding grabs the Arrow's arm, "Don't! Don't you dare." Wayne began rocking ever so slightly on the appendages. Loving every second of the Alpha digging deeper and adding more fingers. After a minute of massaging Wayne's insides, the Omega whines in the Alpha's ear, "I need more."

"Okay, everyone! Me and Mr. Wayne here need to discuss this alone for a while! Out!" They all piled out quickly with confused expressions. The second the doors closed, the blonde took out his fingers, lifted the brunette by the hips, and slammed him on the office table. Queen whips out his long length, making Bruce bite his lower lip in need, then jams it into the Bat. Bruce cries out in surprise, then moans in pleasure. Queen holds Wayne's mouth and shushes him, "Can't let them know, can we?" He winks.

Green Arrow pumps his hips into Batman, making the Omega groan with each thrust as he wrapped his legs around the Alpha, "Alpha." Bruce desperately whispered.

"Omega." Queen hushed back, kissing the other billionaire madly.

"Ollie."

"Brucie."

"Ollie."

"Brucie babe."

 **"Ollie**  
Ollie!"

"Yeah?" Queen looked around to all the people staring at him.

"I asked if it was a good idea?"

"Oh! Yeah! Of course!" Green Arrow waved off. His board members grumbled while Wayne's members sat straighter and smirked.

"Great! So we'll be keeping 67% of the profits found at the site!" Brucie cheerfully grinned.

"Wha-! Wait! I-"

"And that ends this then! Finally! Dick's having some ceremony in his honor, something police-good-thing, and I don't want to miss it!" The Omega stands, promoting the others to get up and leave.

Wayne was slower so only the two of them remained, "You sly son of a-"

"Your fault for not paying attention, Queen." The Bat raised an eyebrow of victory. Oliver was foaming at the mouth until he heard, "I'll think about it."

"Huh? About what?"

"Us. Being close friends, again." Batman offered, then went on his way, leaving a slightly, happily bewildered Queen behind.


	7. Michael Carter

"Booster Gold here to the rescue!" The man in blue and gold cheered himself as he flew in with his robot companion sped right beside him into the small army of mind-controlled citizens.

"I don't think this is a good idea, oh magnificent Booster Gold." The flying A.I. spoke in it's robotic voice with a hint of human emotion.

"Relax, it's going to be-" he plants face first into a HIVE Defender.

The brute was about to knock the hero out for good when a grappling hook wrapped around the thick arm and yanked the big man away from the future man, "Move, Booster!" The Batman has the other end and uses it to slide and dodge around the baddie until the legs were secured.

"I got this part, Bats!" Gold shoots at the giant chest, sending the goon down for the count. "Alright! Team-" with a hanged high five still waiting for a friend, the Bat was already moving to the next one. "-Work." And deflates, but he puffs back up and flies after the Dark Knight. Using his little buddy to help him take out the unfortunate bystanders as painlessly as possible. "These guys need to chil-lax!"

"Don't ever use that word, again." The secret Omega tells the ambitious man, as he flung his fist over his shoulder, nailing a HIVE worker just behind his black cloak.

"You got it, Bat-cakes! But I think it's time for my ultimate move!" Suddenly a bright light covered the entire city, originating from the blonde's wrist. Once the light dissipated, everyone but he and Batman were the only ones standing. Then the captured citizens get up, no longer under control, and started clapping for the two. Booster waved to the grateful crowd while hovering close to the cloaked man. "We do good, Bats." He whispers to the gloomy one as one would to a lover; a gold hand goes low, down the bat's costume.

"Thank you!"

"You saved us!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the _World's Finest!_ "

Mike beamed brightly, grabbing a firm grip on the Bat's waist, then whisking them off into the sky. The Alpha opens up a blue portal and they end up in the Vanishing Point, although he likes to sometimes call it the Booster Cave despite it being pretty much built out of metal and future technology with time portals and not a cave. The man in aurous and indigo spins the ebony and grey Omega to the Booster Bed that appeared from the floor. "How's the other half of the World's Finest."

"Glad to have you as my partner_ in more ways than one." The Bat sensually smiled as he removed his cowl.

"Oh yeah, that's me, babe." Carter takes off his own mask and sends Skeets to find his own fun elsewhere. Once they were alone, he slowly removes the belt as he delicately kissed the Guardian of Gotham. Brucie held Mike's head while the Alpha worked on slipping off the bottoms. "Can you tell me again? About me. Being… you know." Booster breathed out, going to the broad chest and stomach.

Wayne shuttered as he spoke, "You're… one of the… greatest heroes… I've ever know."

"Hell yeah." They attacked each other's mouths again, stripping themself of the unnecessary clothes in their way. "Hey… how would you feel about being double penetrated?" The Alpha smirked.

The man in heat shivered at the idea, "I think I'd like that."

"Stay right there." Michael sucked that rich lip, "I'll be right-" a little tougne with the next small make out, "Back." He backs up with his pants still on, then vanishes. Two seconds later, Booster Gold is back, with another Booster Gold. "Meets Booster Gold, three hours from now."

Bruce chuckles with anticipation, "Three hours?"

"Oh yeah, baby." The two Mikes smile knowingly, half naked Booster crawls on the bed after Wayne while the other rips off his future clothes.

All three in their birthday suits, the two Alphas sandwich the Omega between them, and slightly lift the shorter one enough for the present Mike in front of him to slide those future fingers into the Omega hole. Bruce groans at the digits scissoring him and both of the same man worshiping his body with their lips. A slike substance drips out on on the exiting fingers, then they move back to enter the rear. Wayne gasps, grabbing the back of the three-hours-from-the-future Mike's head, who's behind him, holding up his legs. "All set."

"And ready to party."

"Yes!" The Omega begs. And they both aim their shafts at the nearest hole. They thrust at the same time, ripping a scream from the billionaire. The screaming turned into continuous moans as they impetus him over and over again. The playboy does his best to hold on, his eyes roll back with intense pleasure, and he's bouncing up and down on the two-Mike's tools filling both of his holes. "Al- Alpha!"

"Omega!"

"Booster!"

"Batman!"

**"Booster!"**

Mike gasps awake; looking around his surroundings, he sees he's in some sort of dark cave, on a med bed, circled by the Justice League, including a peeved Batman. "Bats?"

"The next time you get mind controlled by the HIVE, I'm tossing your amateur butt into a lava pit." The Dark Knight growled.

Skeet, Superman and the others, came up to Booster with various levels of worry, except the Bat himself who was walking away. Mike slouched a little at the action, but smiled anyways. "Thanks guys, but I'm alright now! We should celebrate!" They cheered with the time traveler as Carter got on his wobbly legs.

"And you're coming this time." Wonder Woman smiles, gesturing to the dark loner.

Superman nodded, "That's right, you promised."

Batman snarls with his back to them, checking the computer, "Fine."

The nobody from the future claps his hands then throws them in the air like he just doesn't care, "Yes! Let's paaarr-"

Bruce Wayne was suddenly upon Booster with a deadly finger pointed and nearly touching his nose, "DON'T YOU **DARE** USE THE WORD _PARTY_ AS A VERB IN THIS CAVE!" His booming deep voice echoed throughout the cavern, scaring half the bats inside.

Booster Gold and everyone else was frozen with fear as Mike struggled to come up with something, "Let's… putter along… so we can get to the party!" He laughed nervously. Bats holsters his finger like one of the experienced gunmen in the cowboy movies and walks away with a flow of his cape. The Alpha in gold nearly faints with relief before limping along with the JLA to the fun gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a few lines from Black Books at the end with slight modifications, just because I love it so. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Arthur Curry

"The next time I see Zod, I'm hanging him high by his heels." Batman offhandedly remarks as he's riding in his Batsub deep in the open ocean.

Next to him is Aquaman, swimming like a fish right next to the Dark Knight, "Well, what do you expect of villains?"

"I expect them not to travel halfway across the orbit of the Earth _just_ to use my satellite as a battering ram!" The Omega fearsly growled. "I'm just thankful one of your people spotted it before one of Luthor's." He turns the steering wheel a tad, making the vessel turn at an angle to better fit through the jungle terrain of the ocean floor.

Arthur shakes his head, slipping through the coral reefs with ease, "That's the thing with the bad apples, they're always looking for new ways to destroy everything."

"Hmm." The machine hums in the water as they arrive at their destination. Arthur looks into the cabin and watches Batman put a respirator in his mouth then disappear. A minute later, a latch opens up at the top and Bruce is floating out. The dark figure swims up to the drowned expensive tech and starts inspecting it closely.

Curry takes this opportunity to cozy up to the land dweller, "So, Bruce Wayne. You'd think the most flamboyant man in Gotham would know how to smile at least once as Batman." He gets the Bat glare, nay this doesn't stop the Atlantian. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile, or relax, or anything pleasant. You should watch yourself, people have died from being over stressed before." Bubbles come out of his nose, almost like a 'humph.' The water seems to turn a shade bluer as the Alpha tells the other man, "...You know, I am in need of a Queen."

The Bat nods but doesn't take his eyes of the metal.

"And a Queen is treated just as good, if not better than a king."

The Omega freezes up at feeling a hand slowly going up his wetsuit covered leg. He stares at Aquaman with a questioning eyebrow.

Then, with his other appendage, grasps Bruce's small oxygen storage. Hesitating on it long enough for the Bat to take a hint, he then rips it off and kisses the billionaire madly. Bubbles come out as moans while shadow arms wrap around the water breather's neck. When they part, Arthur hurls the respirator back on the land dweller's mouth and the Omega takes heaving breathes. The King then starts peeling off the plastic like pants, revealing scared toned legs, a standing at attention package, and the target of his attack the Omega opening underneath. The Alpha dives his lips on the baby making orifice, air pockets espace the Bat as he latches his claws into the blonde hair. That tounge laps up inside him with such hunger, having the Bat's eyes roll back as far as possible from the bliss. He could also feel the salt water brush inside him, giving a slit sting, but it only added to the experience.  
Once the Atlantian has had his fill, he crawls over the Batman, gently presses the Omega on top of the satellite and pulls down his own green pants. When Batman locks his thighs around Arthur's waist, the sea man pushes himself in, making the Bat's body arch backwards. "That's my beautiful Bat Queen."

Bruce growls out a globule of air but immediately goes back to moaning.

"Bruce." Aquaman can't help but admire the gorgeous Omega he's thrusting into.

He's holding onto those powerful birthing hips as he slams into him again and again and-

**Slam.**

The water is knocked out of Arthur when a tiny little metal 'missile' was launched into his stomach. He looks up in time to see the look, of one would give to an idiot, on the Bat. Aquaman grabs the attacker to see that it was the hard drive, gazes up again to see that Bruce used a tube of air pressure to get the little device out. The pointy eared man shakes his head as he takes it out of the Alpha's fingers and swims back to his Batsub. Once he's back in, he gives the look, "I gave you plenty of signals to watch out! Why didn't you move!?"

"I was... well-"

A black gloved hand holds the controller of fish friends up, "Never mind, just get clear." The King of Atlantis spots that Batman also got cables attached from his submarine to the busted machine and was currently lifting it up. But one of the cables accidentally tears off the chunk it was hanging onto and the whole thing sinks back to the sands. "Damn it."

"It's okay, Bats, I got it." He grabs hold of the largest piece then calls out to some water creatures nearby. Sharks, dolphins, and other large forms of sea life, come around and start picking up what's left with their mouths. "After you."

"...Hmm." He turns the vessel around and heads back, followed closely by Arthur and his finned army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter this time, hope it still pleases all of you


	9. Clark Kent

Kal El smiled for the cameras as he was surrounded by flashes that would blind normal men for a few seconds at least. He's in one of the fanciest grand halls inside a skyscraper in Metropolis, despite it being owned by a Gothamite. But Clark was here because of one particular Omega and he was set on finding him. The red flowing cape weaves through the crowds, saying his hello's and hi's until he hears that famous Brucie laugh, "Gordon! You're such a stiff."

The police Alpha man huffs with a small smirk, as if there was some inside joke, before taking a sip of his drink, "Maybe, all I'm saying is that- oh!"

They both turn to see the great hero of Metropolis standing right before them, "Commissioner Gordon, Mr. Wayne, a pleasure to meet you both in person." The Man of Steel holds up a hand in waiting for proper salutations.

The chief stares for a few seconds before snapping out of it and taking the offering, "Yes, it's nice to meet you too. Sorry, I'm just not used to seeing capes in events like this."

"Considering your own hero, Commissioner, I don't really blame you." The shield wearer remarks, while giving Bruce a quick glance. "And Mr. Wayne, I'd like to thank you for inviting me." Clark smiled.

Bruce shook the hand as well, the grin he returned to the alien seemed genuine, but Superman had super vision and he could plainly make out the forced strain in the muscles of the cheeks, "It was no trouble at all! I'm so glad that you came! Oh, you know, I have a bottle of Cheval Blanc St-Emilion 1947 in my office. You must have some!" The billionaire grabs Superman's sleeve and starts dragging him away, Kal could hear a small chuckle behind him from the Alpha cop before he's shut in with an agitated Omega. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"You personally invited me! On national TV!"

"An invitation you should have ignored! Hell, you've been ignoring the other invites all these years, why start answering now?!"

"That was before I knew you were Batman!"

"Of course!" Bruce shakes his head as he face palms himself, "That damn fire! I knew this would cause trouble. None of you gave a damn about Bruce Wayne before but now-"

"He turns out to be our best friend! And a much more troubled man then I knew…" Kent sighs sadly as he looks around the high class office.

"And what do you mean by that!"

His eyes land on one painting, hanging the with the most penchant out of them all, "Your parents." This makes the Bat speechless, and has him walking to the back of the room and staring out the window over the flashy city. As he was positioning himself, Clark spoke, "All this time, and I didn't know how much that night affected you. I just thought you were so lackadaisical about it, that I just assumed… but you were just a kid and… I mean, it is because of them, isn't it? That's why you do this. Why you're always trying to save the world with broken bones and everything. No… not exactly the world, but the children it leaves behind-"

 _ **"No."**_ a wild animal growled out as Bruce Wayne turned to link his slitted eyes to the Alpha's terrified ones. "No child will ever be left behind. Not like I was. Not if I can help it..." The stormy blues go back to normal as he gazes down with somber, then out the window again.

The super heart aches for the man in front of him, Superman walks around the desk to set a firm hand on the black suit covered shoulder, "I'm sorry. I…" Kal breathes as he brings up the courage to say it, "I just wish you were some playboy, now. Maybe cause you wouldn't be getting yourself into life threatening situations. You'd be at home relaxing with some new Alpha every week rather than stitching yourself up so you don't bleed to death. You'd just be… home. With your parents. Happy and not grieving."

Bruce's eyelids sink lower on his orbitals.

"That's all you've been doing, isn't it? Grieving, but never truly finding peace." The hand he has on Batman's shoulder slowly moves down the expensive suit's back, then around the hip. "I want to give you that peace," Superman whispered in the Omega's ear, "even if it's for a moment." His other hand goes to the other side of the birthing hip, then both his thumbs hook themselves inside the waist line.

Bruce stares at the man, with mixed feelings shining in his eyes, "Clark?"

"Let me give you a taste of bliss." The tall Alpha leans down to place butterfly kisses on the Omega's shoulder, neck, cheek, until Bruce turns his head enough to linger on the lips. His opposable thumbs slide down the dress pants, taking along the cotton boxers. With Bruce's privates exposed, Kal slides up two fingers and enters them into the Omega cunt. The man of the night takes a sharp inhale as those digits worm inside him. "You want this, huh?" The Kryptonian asks, slipping out his now wet hand.

Bruce nods with lust in his eyes, "Yes."

The invulnerable one pulls down his blue pants, his shaft flinging out and ready to penetrate, and he steadily slides into the prepared hole. This draws out a long moan from the playboy, followed by needy breathes. The reporter uses his x-ray vision to find the sweet spot, then slams into Bruce with such powerful force, causing the Omega to bend into the Alpha even more as he cried out to the heavens. Kal hits that place again, ripping another scream from Wayne. Then his super hearing caught other voices, sounded slightly worried as they swore they heard something. The farm boy leans into the rich ear, "Let's take this outside." He doesn't pull out though, instead, he flips the man over to face him, reaches out with one hand to unlatch a window before pushing it open.

He starts hovering a little when a whine came out of the usually emotionless man, "Kal..." Bruce begged.

"So impatient." The Son of Krypton smirked, and once they were through the large open glass and into the night cloaked city, Kal thrusted into Bruce while still airborne. Batman moaned loudly again, this time his wails were too far up to be heard by the people down below. Kal screwed into the Omega as they continued to fly around the skyscrapers, having a good grip on those scared hips whilst Bruce locked his legs and arms around Kal's body. They managed to reach the top of a building in Metropolis that so happened to have frightening gargoyles on it, "Perfect." The Alpha growled out pleasantly, as he set Bruce's back onto the cement structure. Now with proper support, El dived into his lover ten fold, getting faster and deeper into the Omega opening.

Bruce was becoming nothing more than an ecstatic, drooling pile of bliss, "K- Kal." The billionaire moaned out.

"Bruce."

"Kal!"

"Bruce!"

**"Kal?"**

Superman snaps out of his wet dream and into the glaring eyes of confusion, "Bruce?"

"...Well, we better head back, I'm sure someone's already missing you."

"Oh! Yes, of course." He nods then reluctantly removes his hand off the other, "And you." Superman smiled as they headed back to the party together, "Have any Alphas in mind, tonight?" Clark asked with a twig of misery and jealousy.

"Just a few, maybe just to play around with, have too much to do tonight to get nasty in the sheets with anyone."

Clark chuckled while sneaking in his sigh of relief, "Gotham is your true Alpha, huh?"

"The lady I can never stay away from." Bruce gives not his Brucie smirk, but his smaller and more private smirk. It made the Man of Steel have some hope, if not a whole lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Who needs sleep when one has porn! Ha-ha-ha!' But seriously, hope this turned out well despite my lack of sleep 0.0  
> 


End file.
